Changing Things Around
by swenfiction
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Emma was the Mayor of Storybrooke and Regina was the savior? When Henry is about to die, Gold realizes he has run out of curses to help him. Apart from one. It starts over everything from the moment the two moms met. Only this time, switches them around. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

"Gold you better fucking fix this or you're dead!" yells Emma.

"Slow down, we'll get this sorted Swan,"

"Oh look who's so confident that things will be okay. THIS IS OUR SON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT,"

"I have nothing that will bring him back; true love's kiss just doesn't break this sort of curse,"

"You're a bastard!" yells the blonde.

"So I've been told," snorts Gold. "Who cursed him in the first place?"

"We don't know," mutters Regina, her guts tearing apart with anger. "All we know is that he's about to die and I can't imagine life without him,"

"Remember this, Gold, he is your grandson. I don't think Neal would be happy with you letting his son die," sighs Emma.

"I must say you have a point, Dearie. You'd do anything for your son as I'd do for mine. There is one thing that we could try, but only you two would know about it,"

The two woman glare at the imp, hurrying him to resume.

"We could start things over, but this time, you two would swap places,"

"What do you mean?" asks Regina.

"I mean, Emma, here would be the Evil Queen, and you, Regina, would be the Saviour,"

"How long ago will it be where we start over?" wonders the blonde.

"Oh, only at the time where Regina met you, but it will feel like to everyone else, that it's been forever this way,"

"I don't know if I'm following you, but I don't care, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get our son back," Regina explains. She smiles at Emma. "We'll get through this," Emma nods.

"Fabulous! Just read the contract and sign right below!" Gold demands.

"What is it with you and contracts?" Emma says, not expecting an answer. They didn't bother reading the contract, they know Gold, he keeps his word, and however, one thing was still bothering the blonde. "Magic always comes with a price. What's in it for you?"

"Henry," the two of them glare at Gold in shock. Emma was using her superpower, and could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Well that makes things a whole lot easier I guess," declares Regina.

"Emma, you need to sign it too I think," Emma bends down toward the bottom of the incredibly vast paper. As soon as she finishes her messy signature, shit happens.

"I found my real mom," yells Henry.

"Wait what?" Henry barges past the blonde and pushes his way through into the house.

"Regina!" the brunette stutters a little and finally manages to straighten up.

"Woa! What the hell am I wearing?" Screams the 'new saviour' "And what are _you_ wearing?" Emma looks down at her clothes, then giggles a little but in disgust, then eventually looks back up at Regina.

"Hey! You've got my jacket!" laughs the blonde.

"And you have my expensive clothes on! _And_ you own my mansion," Regina screams. Emma, however, seems to be quite calm.

"Shit," mumbles Emma.

"What?"

"About now, Henry runs off to find you,"

"Good job you're still in the doorway then," replies the brunette. "He can't get out whilst you're there,"

"Hey, Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Should I go talk to him?" asks the blonde, "And if I do, what should I be wary of?" Regina thinks back to the time where Henry called her 'Evil'. She never wanted to remember those times, they sucked.

"Just… don't lie,"

"What, tell him the truth?"

"Only if he asks for it,"

"All due respect, Regina, but he may not take thinks the way we want them to,"

"We'll just have to see,"

"What are you going to do then Regina, or should I say, saviour?" wonders the blonde.

"Ugh, I guess I'll go to Granny's,"

"Good luck!"

"You too!" yells Regina.

With caution, Emma walks back into the house, making sure Henry isn't hiding, ready to pounce out at the door. "Henry?" His room is at the far side.

"Go away,"

"Henry, we need to talk,"

"Did you send my mom away?"

"No, I didn't, Henry," Henry turns around in shock.

"Did you curse her?"

"No!"

"What did you do then?"

"She's sleeping over at Granny's, happy?"

"You're just saying that," Henry yells. Emma sighs and walks over to where 'Once Upon A Time' is hiding.

"You know I can see that, right?"

"Get off!"

"Henry, your birth mother is sleeping over at Granny's. If you would like me to invite her over tomorrow for lunch, I'd be more than welcome,"

"Are you ill?" Henry reaches out to test Emma's temperature.

"Why are you doing this? Don't lie this time,"

Emma sighs. "Well, I'm not actually the Evil Queen"-

"Don't say I'm crazy again!" Emma realizes how that must have sounded and quickly resumes.

"I'm the saviour, Henry, I'm your birth mother, Regina is the Evil Queen,"

"You're crazy! First, you tell me I should go get help for believing in this fairy-tale thing, and now you're saying it's true, but I have it all mixed up!"

"Henry! Listen, please. It is real, this whole thing is real, including what I'm saying, we have been through this life before, but some stupid idiot cursed you, and me and your other mom saved you by starting things over again. Only this time, we had to change things around, so I'm now the Mayor and she's now the Saviour," As quickly as she could, Emma took a deep breath, her fingers were crossed.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" sighs Emma.

"I know it's true!"

"How?"

"I just called you 'Mom' – which I haven't in many months, and you didn't react, which means, it must be true!"

"Oh, I see,"

"I still need proof, though"

"What proof?"

"Ask Regina when she comes over tomorrow; I want to see if she knows about it too. Is it only you and her who know?"

"I think so," Henry leans over for a hug, _Good thing that went surprisingly well_. When Emma finally finds Regina's room, she notices a cell phone lying on the bed so she picks it up and realizes there's a text from Regina. _"Hey, found your cell phone in the red leather jacket (Which does NOT suite me AT ALL) and I was wondering if you found mine?!"_ Emma quickly responds. _"Yes, I found it. Hey, I told Henry about the whole thing and it went really well, he wants you to come over for lunch tomorrow so he can make sure you know about it too!"_ Staring up at the ceiling, the blonde rests her head back on a pillow and finds herself drifting into a deep sleep.

"Mom! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Grumbles Emma.

"Regina is here!"

"What?"

"Come on!" Emma takes time to jump out of bed, only when her feet touch the soft, bouncy carpet, she remembers what has happened.

"Oh, okay Henry, be down in a few! Would you answer the door for me?" Immediately Emma knows the answer so doesn't wait for one before saying, "Thank you!"

"Emma!" cries Regina. Though the blonde is too tired to shout, she manages a small smile and a half wave.

"Is it true then, Regina?"

"Yes, yes, everything is true," calmly, says the brunette. Henry chuckles a load before running into the kitchen.

"This way,"

"I know, this is my house," says Regina. "Oh yeah, you didn't know that did you?"

Henry laughs again. He loves how none of his moms are lying to him now. How Regina suddenly loves him even though they only just met and how they now have A LOT to explain. "Mom told me most of what happened, but I sense a few things that you forgot,"

"Like what?" asks Regina.

"Like, how do you break the curse," _Shit. How do you break the curse?_

"I don't actually know, we were just in a hurry to save you,"

"True love's kiss?" Henry reaches over and kisses Regina on the cheek, then Emma. When nothing happens, he decides that 'True Love's Kiss' isn't going to work. Or will it?

"Henry, maybe we could ask Mary-Margaret to let you excuse school whilst we work a few things out?" suggests Emma.

"Mary-Margaret? Who's she?"

"What?"

"Isn't she your mom, Emma?" asks Henry.

"Yes, she is, and your teacher, and your grandmother?!" Henry looks puzzled.

"My teacher is called 'Cora Mills' actually, mom,"

"What? She's my mom!" Cries Regina. "They weren't supposed to swap over!"

"No!" cries Emma.

"What?"

"That means my mom and dad are dead,"

"I guess that's my fault, sorry, Swan,"

"I wonder if Cora acts like my mom,"

"We'll have to see," replies the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncertain at the thought of her mother speaking to birds and teaching her son, Regina makes an attempt to talk to Henry about it. "How is she?"

"Who?"

"My mom, Cora, you're teacher?"

"Oh, Mrs Mills! Yeah, she's great; she showed me this book in the first place! She's so supportive!"

"Oh, you don't want to get on the wrong side of her though," mentions the brunette.

"Hey, look Henry! It's her!" cries Emma. Dashing up towards Cora, Henry introduces her to Regina.

"Mrs Mills, Regina, Regina, Mrs Mills," says the small boy. Regina manages to conjure up a small tear. However she tries to hide it. Although her mom doesn't see, Emma still does, and decides to give a little supporting back pat. The brunette smiles back at the blonde.

"This is my birth mother, Mrs Mills!"

"Oh, how nice, is Emma okay with this,"

"More than okay," replies Emma. In confusion, the two look at each other, then Emma realizes she can't have treated Cora too well in the past and begins an awkward smile, followed by an awkward laugh, followed by an awkward movement.

"Nice to meet you then, Miss…?" Cora assumes this, Regina hasn't yet mentioned her surname, therefore she's more confident to ask – but in actions.

"Oh, Miss Mills," says Regina. _Shit. Don't think she was supposed to say that her surname was the same as the teacher's._ However, responding quickly, Cora yells in excitement: "Cool! We have the same second name!"

Emma, Regina, Henry and Cora all walk into the school. "Oh, where are my manners. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes. We would like to excuse Henry from school for a little while," replies the blonde.

"I can do that, of course, but I need a legitimate reason," Regina looks at her mom in shock. She's too polite to be her mom. This is not right. However she'll have to put up with it. Anyway, quickly, Emma and Regina need to think of a reason.

"He's ill," cries Regina.

"Why didn't you just call?" wonders Cora.

"Oh, my phone isn't working," Henry looks at them in confusion. Then remembers that they can't just blurt out that magic is real, even though Mrs Mills was the person who told him about the book.

"Yeah, Mrs, I'm really not to good right now," Henry tells the teacher.

"Oh, what's wrong?" asks Cora.

"Umm…" –

"He has a very bad cold," interrupts Emma.

"Well, I hope you get much better soon, Henry,"

"Thank you, Mrs Mills,"

"Phew!" Relieved, Emma dances around the car park, hugging herself tightly. _That went well, considering Cora once tried to kill me, with Regina._ Emma thinks – but soon forgets about that when a taxi comes pulling in front of them.

"A taxi?" asks Emma.

"Oh, It's Grace, she has to travel to school by taxi, her dad doesn't own a car," mentions the boy. "I can't be seen here now; people will start to suspect things,"

Regina looks down at her boy (who's now flushing hundreds of different shades of pink.) "What do you mean, Henry?"

"I mean, she might think I'm lying or something when I say I'm ill,"

"Yeah, no, I don't think she will, kid," says Emma.

"It doesn't matter; I don't want her to see me,"

"You like her?"

"Well you clearly like my mom!"

"What?" The two woman glare at their son, then glare at each other. "You're only making that up to take our minds of how you love Grace aren't you kid!?" yells Emma.

"No, I think you like each other. I think you 'like' like each other,"

"Too far, kid, too far!" screams the blonde – whilst the brunette remains silent and blushes a little. Eventually, they arrive back at the mansion and plonk down onto the sofa.

"Ugh, I just sat on some paper, which felt weird!"

"Gimmie that" cries the blonde. She examines the paper before reading the first line, _"_ _Dear Regina…" Oops… her love letter she did when she was bored. Okay, maybe Henry is right at one thing, but she can't keep her mind on Regina right now when she has a curse to break._

"What was that?" asks Henry.

"Oh, only something I was working on earlier, it's a plan for the operation," Emma makes up. No one else seems to notice it was a lie, as they actually agreed that it was a good idea to be thinking about the 'operation'.

"What shall we call it?" questions the brunette.

"You really are your son's mom," giggles Emma. "Always choosing to give plans a name,"

"How about Operation Cobra?" suggests Henry, hoping for a quick 'congratulations, you just thought of a really cool name!' – He doesn't get one, by the way. Instead, his parents smirk and laugh a load. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing kid," says Emma. Henry smiles and giggles, then turns to Regina and gives her a big hug.

"I'm glad you two became friends, this is so fun!" cries the boy.

"Me to," calmly, says the brunette. The blonde takes that as a compliment and flushes a pinkish colour.

"Mom?" asks Henry.

"Yea?" replies Emma.

This time he whispers, avoiding the brunette to hear. "Can we invite Regina to stay overnight?"

Emma smiles, "of course. I'll go get the cookies, you ask her!" she whispers back.

"Why can't you ask her?"

"Because I'm getting cookies!" hints the blonde. She didn't actually want to waste the cookies now, and her excuse made no sense. _Who randomly blushes and goes to get cookies after someone says something that she's really pleased and excited about? Oh yeah, Emma Swan does._

"Mom, go on, ask her,"

"Oh fine, Regina?"

"Yes, Swan?"

"Would you care to stay overnight? Obviously it was Henry's decision to ask you though," Emma quickly adds as Henry tuts in slight disappointment.

"Oh, um, sure, I guess it would be a bit weird sleeping in the guest room though, as this technically is my house," replies the brunette. Emma can't help but smile, of course, she would be more than welcome to let Regina sleep in _Regina's_ room. Yet, she kind of wants to see how Regina reacts when Emma decides she's not switching. "Emma? Do you think..." –

"Oh, fine," mutters the blonde.

"Henry, off to bed then, me and your mom are going to have a small talk about breaking this curse," explains Emma.

"Fine," Henry stomps off to bed like a kid. _He is a kid. But he's not usually this 'stressed'. Emma thinks it's because of the way Regina acts. Or of the way the curse used to make 'Emma' act._

"So!" cries the brunette. "Where should we start?"

"Maybe we should ask Gold?" Emma says, and then yawns.

"You're tired, we're both tired. Let's get some sleep and talk more about this in the morning,"

"Okay, that's it then," replies the blonde, already half asleep, "We'll also ask Gold?" – Emma is kind of pleased with her decision, _Gold will know what to do, right?_

"Yea, sure I guess." The brunette mumbles.

"Night!" cries the blonde. Regina is slowly followed by Emma as they walk up the stairs.

"Guest room is that way," the brunette points towards the end of a small corridor.

"Thanks," mutters Emma as the tumbles over to the room, she's so tired she feels drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Emma is awakening by a loud scream. _Oh yeah, I'm in this place._ Although unsettled by the thought of getting out of bed, she brings herself to wander out of the room. Once more, she hears the scream; it's coming from the other end of the hallway. _Ugh, Regina._ The blonde barges into the room. "Regina what is it?"

"Huh? Oh, bad dream,"

"What was it ab… oh never mind,"

"No, it's okay. It was about you, you ought to know," The blonde blushes, _okay I know that wasn't meant to sound as flirtatious as it did, but that was life!_ Emma thinks. "We were walking along the streets of Storybrooke and then you were shot," mutters Regina.

"By who?" asks the blonde.

"Umm… Gold," the brunette whispers. "I know it's silly, it probably didn't mean anything," adds the queen. However Emma isn't as interested in the fact that Gold killed her, she was more wondering on why those two were walking together in the streets. Eventually, Emma decided to agree with Regina. _She's right, it probably didn't mean anything; of course it didn't._

"I think I'll go check on Henry, Emma,"

"Sure thing, can I get you anything?" The brunette lifts up her head as throwing the bed covers off herself.

"Umm, sure, I'll have a…" she stops and thinks for a moment. "Just some coffee, thanks," Emma nods and almost falls downstairs in a hurry to please Regina as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Henry walks over to his bedroom window. "I'll make things normal for you again, mom and mom, I can do this, I will do this," he says, quietly to himself. The beautiful view distracts him from his own mother's footsteps.

"And I'll help you to do so," Regina whispers in her son's ears.

"Whoa, Mom, you made me jump,"

"Did I? Sorry,"

"No, it's okay. By the way, how are we going to break the curse?" butts in Henry.

"Already thinking about that are we? You need to go to school,"

"What? Ugh, no fair. I thought I was excused,"

"Yes, but me and your mom need to talk about some other things, okay?" asks the brunette.

"What other things?"

"Just, things,"

"FINE!" yells the kid, with a little smirk on his face.

"It's funny?"

"No, no," states Henry, clearly lying. "I'll see you guys later then!"

"Sure, kid, bye," tuts Regina. _Now, what to do…_

Whilst Henry dashes downstairs, Emma has a questioning face. "Where you off to, kid?"

"School,"

"Oh, okay," Emma shrugs her shoulders, leaning against a plain, white wall holding a mug of hot coffee. She's about to take a sip when Regina shortly accompanies her and the blonde realizes it's not for her. "Why did you send Henry to school? I thought we had a curse to break!?"

"We do, Emma, but we also have to understand that, maybe there are things out there that are approachable and easy to help break it,"

"What do you mean?" replies the blonde.

"I mean, maybe there are things we could do to break the curse, things that are, well, accomplish-able,"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, we could get Belle to do some research?"

"You're lying, you know something,"

"Ugh, I forgot about your superpower, that's the most annoying thing, ever,"

"Seriously, Regina, if you have any reasonable suggestions, let 'em out,"

The brunette sighs, "It's not exactly reasonable,"

"Fine, so what did you send Henry away for?" Regina pretends she didn't hear that question and walks out of the room, grabbing the coffee from Emma's hands and downing it all in one.

Dead end after dead end, two days later the blonde finds herself talking and questioning Gold. "Something is stressing Regina, I know her well enough to realize that. But, just what exactly is it that's bothering her?"

"Look, Madame Mayor…"

"Call me Emma," responds the blonde.

"Look, Emma, It shouldn't be Regina who you're worrying about right now, have you heard yourself lately dearie?"

"You got us in this situation in the first place,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" cries the imp.

"There's a curse in this very shop…"

"Go on," hurries Gold.

"It resets life itself but it switches the two people who signed it around," screams Emma. "I'm supposed to be the savior whilst Regina is supposed to be the Evil Queen!"

"You've gone mad!"

"Listen, I know exactly who you really are," yells the blonde, pointing her finger sharply at Gold's face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Madame Mayor,"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Gold's jaws drop open.

"And how would you know that?

"Because I belong in the future, I am the savior, I swear. You need to trust me if you want to learn about your son,"

"Bae? How do you know about my son?"

"Let's just say we have a past. Now, do you know what curse I'm talking about?"

"Details, I need more details," yells Gold.

"Well, I don't know much about it myself; we were in a hurry to save Henry,"

"To save Henry?"

"Yeah, someone cursed him, he was dying," muttered Emma.

"I think you mean this curse," Gold ran over to a patterned cupboard and fetched out a glass bottle carrying a rolled up scroll-like thing. "This it?" he asks.

"Yes, I think it is, what else can you tell me about it?"

"Before I help you, I need to make a deal,"

"Of course you do, magic always comes with a price..." sighs the blonde.

"When do I get to see him?"

"Who?" whines Emma.

"My son, of course,"

"Sooner than you think, Gold," He smirks and begins explaining more and more about the curse.

"It also switches around the parents of each victim,"

"Now there's something you didn't tell us before. Oh and, victim? Was this supposed to be a punishment curse or something?"

"Indeed, Dearie," replies the imp.

"So, how do you break it?"

"True love's kiss,"

"WHAT?" Yells Emma. "Who has to do it?"

"The two subjects," mummers Gold. "Wait, did you say that you did this to save Henry? Which implies that he was dying?"

"Yep," Emma responds.

"Well, in that case one of the victims must deliver True love's kiss to _him_ , otherwise you'll all wake up and nothing will have changed, he will still be ill,"

"But you said it has to be the two victims,"

"Well then Dearie, you may be in a little tricky position here,"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's getting really hard to write this story, if anyone has any ideas on how this story could go along (obviously I have a plot but it's hard to start it) To all the followers of this story, sorry it's been a while since I posted another chapter if it wasn't for the amount of lovely reviews or new followers, it would have taken a lot longer, so thank you everyone! Xxx Hope you enjoy:**

One thing Emma never understood was how confident Gold seemed to be in the trickiest of situations. How could she be so foolish? Regretting even coming to Gold for help, Emma marches out of the shop in a tantrum like a child. _This has got to stop; this fucking curse is blowing up my guts! Why would someone like Gold claim he cared about Henry, when he clearly doesn't seem to be bothered in the past? What exactly changed that made him care for my son?_

Once Emma finally arrives back at the mansion, a lot has clearly happened; a lot. "Holy shit, Henry!" cries the blonde, hurriedly dashing towards her pale son. "What the hell happened?"

"He…he just dropped," stutters Regina, many tears falling down her sweating cheeks. Gently, Emma uses the pad of her thumb to wipe the tears away, and then finds she has to do the same for herself. The brunette wants to smile her thanks; however she's too focused on her beloved son. "He looks the same as he did after the 'someone' cursed him," states Regina.

"Well, that 'someone' is going to burn," yells the blonde in response. "What are we going to do? Do you think he's collapsed because of the same curse?"

"I certainly do, which means I have no idea what we're going to do,"

"Gold still has the curse that brought us here in his shop, we could maybe use it again only this time never let Henry out of our sight, or out of the house for that matter?"

"Sadly, that won't work, it can only be used once by each pair," states Regina, still shaken by seeing Henry, clueless of his surroundings.

"Which curse do we focus on then? The one we're in or the one Henry's in?"

"Sad to say it myself, we can't focus on Henry, this isn't real, once we break the curse we're in, all curses will be broken."

"What so we just leave him here? I can't spend a single day knowing he's dying and we're not stopping it!" cries the blonde.

"I know, neither can I so that means we're going to break the curse _today_ , no matter what or how hard it is,"

"What now then?" questions Emma, "I'm not just leaving Henry alone on this hard, wooden floor,"

"Honestly, I don't know, we should ask the imp, he-"

"I may have already asked him, Regina," butts in the guilty blonde, her face starts shrivelling up in fear, "Sorry for not waiting for you." Regina doesn't seem to care one bit.

"What did he say?" Emma's jaw droops down in shock at the brunette's immediate forgiveness.

"Seems a-as th-though the past G-Gold doesn't care so much for Henry," mumbles the startled blonde.

"So why does he care about him later on?" Regina wonders aloud.

"Um, no clue?"

"Right, that's it, I'm getting that contract and we're actually going to read it this time," states the convinced brunette, marching out of the door grabbing her sexy black jacket on her way. Emma is left in the empty house (besides from her son) not knowing whether she was supposed to follow Regina or not; either way, she wants to come. And she is. In care, slowly picking up Henry, she lets him tumble over onto the lumpy couch. After, she grabs the keys that were previously left in the door by Regina and dashes through the door; locking it once she's outside. Confidently, the blonde barges into Gold's pawn shop; avoiding the grim stare from Cora who is standing inside, peering at the interesting artefacts amongst the high shelves. I can't believe Cora is afraid of me, who would've thought? Emma chuckles to herself under her breath. "Can I help you, dearie?"

"Where's Regina?" Gold is about to deny her ever being there until Cora interrupts.

"She's staying in my apartment at the moment, Madame Mayor; she looked a little flushed so I offered her a comfortable bed for the night,"

"Oh," slightly disappointed, Emma sighs. "Do you mind if I went round to s-"

"Of course!" Emma grants her a little nod in thanks and hurries back to her yellow bug. 6 minutes later, the blonde arrives and hops up the stairs in hope to find Regina. She does, by the way, however the brunette seems to be fast asleep on what used to be her parent's bed. With caution, Emma tiptoes over to Regina. "Perfect ass," Oh my god I just said that out loud! Emma waits for what feels like hours to see if the brunette reacts. Assuming that she is still sleeping, dreaming of god knows what, the blonde gently pokes her finger into Regina's back. "Psst, Regina!" whispers Emma in a harsh manner. Finally, the brunette awakens and rubs her eyes to adjust them to the light. She never sleeps during the day; therefore it's a shock to wake up with such light beaming into the room.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm being a pain in the ass," Emma whispers with a smirk. Amused, the brunette smiles back and nods her head.

"Yes, you definitely are," she chuckles. "No, really though, what's up?"

"Well, I went into Gold's shop and asked where you were, he looked as if he hadn't seen you in days, however, your mother told me where to find you, you fell asleep very quickly, Regina,"

"Ugh, you caught me, I guess I'm just stressed about Henry. Even though he's dying, I have to keep reminding myself this isn't real, but it will start to feel it if we don't break this curse soon," Regina attempts to hide her tears but Emma still notices them. Wiping them away with her thumb, they accidentally make eye contact that stops them both in their movements. The blonde peers into the glistening brown orbs right in front of her. The silence is deafening. Deep tension between them forces Regina even closer. So badly does Emma want to close the gap between their plump lips. But Regina will kill her, she can't. Obviously Emma wants the brunette but the brunette wouldn't, she-. Then Regina makes her move, before they know it, their pinkish lips are moving in a steady rhythm. A steady rhythm the pair can't control. Is this actually happening? Is she actually snogging Regina Mills right now? The one person who Emma was sure didn't even fancy her the tiniest bit. Somehow the blonde knows what to do and begins pressing harder, deepening the kiss. Regina's left hand begins reaching into the unruly hair of the blonde and tangling her fingers up in it, whilst her right holds Emma's backside pulling her closer. Then they suddenly halt and pull away from each other.

"Holy shit, Emma I'm so sorry!"

"No, Regina it's really okay I was just-" of course the blonde doesn't get to tell Regina she liked the kiss and that she wanted it, of course Regina now assumes Emma thought the opposite. Because all good things come to an end and every single movie or book interrupts the chance a character gets to explain her true feelings. And of course, on top of that, Cora walks in. It's over, that was her chance. She's lost her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I'm enjoying writing this story again! The ideas are just flowing in! Also, your reviews are very much appreciated! Tell me what you think! xxx**

"I'm going to the bathroom," claims Cora whilst they're all sat comfortably in their chairs. As soon as she's gone, Regina ignores the blonde's glare.

"Regina I... I wanted that kiss," the brunette peers at her in shock. _Turns out I actually did get to tell her, sooner than I thought._

"What?" there's an angry, yet also hopeful tone to her voice.

"Yeah, I did, and you did too, I mean you did start it!"

"Oh. My. God. Wow. I mean, yes I guess I did but are we really ready for that kind of thing?" Questions Regina

"Sup to you, Regina, _are we really ready for that kind of thing?_ " Regina smirks at that and peers at Emma in awe as Cora re-enters the room. The two women ignore her confused face and carry on with their entertaining eye sex. After studying the two for a few moments, Cora doesn't know if they noticed her, If they did, it would be awkward for her to simply leave them again, but if they didn't, she doesn't want to interrupt what was clearly about to get better. She can't take risks and speedily but quietly exits once again, leaving the lovebirds to peace.

"Emma?"

"Yep?" replies Emma.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss some more, or are you just going to stay there staring at me?"

"Hey! You're staring at me too!" declares the slightly annoyed blonde. "Anyway, didn't we already talk about the kiss? I wanted it, you wanted it, is there anything more to say?"

"Look, Swan, I don't know what it is about you, and I don't know what it is about me, _us_. All I know is that whatever it is, it's most definitely not love,"

"You're so mature, too mature I may add," mumbles the blonde, hoping Regina didn't hear, but she did, of course.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks the brunette in deep concern.

"I mean, I find it annoying how you can't just have a bit of fun!" claims Emma. "We both wanted that kiss, no matter what; I don't care if it's not love, not one bit!"

"So what _are_ you so bothered about?" Emma sighs, deeply before answering.

"I think we both know we want that kiss again, and just because you think it's not love, you're denying for it,"

"Huh?" Regina responds. Obviously Emma knows she barely makes sense, yet that doesn't stop her from resuming.

"Ugh god, Regina! I just want to kiss you again and you do too but you're too scared! That's what I'm saying! The brunette leans in at a quick pace before rapidly kissing the beautiful blonde in front of her. Moans of happiness escape out of each mouth as Regina cups Emma's cheeks in her hands. Soon the blonde does the same.

"Should have just said," mummers the brunette before giving one last chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

"Done yet?" laughs Cora as she, once again, enters the room; smirking at the two woman as they flush deep red. _She wouldn't be so thrilled if she remembered who Emma was_ \- admits the brunette in her thoughts. "Can I get you two anything to drink, or eat for that matter?" wonders the older brunette.

"I'm good thanks, Cora," replies Emma. Cora looks in shock also with her puzzled face at the blonde. "What?" asks Emma.

"You have changed, Madame Mayor, you used to hate me, well, at least _dislike_ me. And now you call me by my first name?" _I still do hate you for ruining Regina's childhood_. Emma thought. But she can't say that out loud as Cora is clearly a kind-hearted person in this curse, shame it can't always be that way though. Instead, Emma smiles and says,

"I decided things would be better if I was better,"

"Well, I hope all goes well for you, anyway, Regina, would you like anything?" replies the older brunette.

"I'm good, thanks," And with that, the two ladies exit the building leaving behind Cora who remembers offering Regina to stay overnight. Then she realizes it's probably best for her to go back to the mayor's mansion. After all, she did just whiteness them kiss (although she didn't want to).

"Oh, Henry, we're going to bring you back, this whole curse isn't going to be for nothing," whispers the brunette into her son's ear whilst ruffling her hands through his hair that's identical to her own. Emma watches the two most important people in her life and quickly escapes before the brunette notices her sneaky peering. Like a child, the blonde jumps into the bed pretending to be asleep before Regina spots her. A smile crawls up the brunette's face as she sits on the side of the bed, gently stroking her new found love's face.

"That tickles," whispers Emma with a small giggle.

"Oh, god, Emma! I didn't know you were awake!"

"No, that's okay," chuckles the joyful blonde. Regina sighs and begins talking.

"Look, Emma, I really like, you and-"

"I really like you too!" mentions the blonde, before hurrying Regina to carry on with whatever she was saying.

Regina offers a small smile and resumes, "I think we should begin worrying about the curse rather than each other, sorry to tell you, but Henry means more to me than you do right now,"

"Of course, Regina, I was thinking the same thing," Emma smiles. Grateful for the blonde's understanding, the brunette uses that final, tired smile as a que to leave. On her way she hears a small rustling sound coming from Emma's room. After hearing footsteps, Regina makes her way back towards the room. Before she reaches it, Emma steps out with a giant beam on her face. The blonde carefully walks round her until she's directly behind. Then wraps her arms round Regina's waste, releasing her warm touch giving butterflies to the brunette. Finally, she kisses the soft neck of Regina. "I love you," whispers Emma, in the lowest voice. Regina's heart beats rapidly, only encouraging her to feel more attracted to the woman.

"I love you too,"

 **REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Never did I imagine that this time would come, Emma told me she loved me, that's all I ever wanted. Even after I told her to focus on the curse, she still loves me. And she admitted it sooner than I expected. Although all this gives me the butterflies (the good ones) I can honestly say that I preferred it when we shared our first kiss. I think I liked it better when we were kissing when we weren't supposed to. I loved the feeling of our first kiss. I decided I'm going to play it hard for Emma, I like it that way, and I think she does too, she's desperate, and I am going to use that to my advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma, I'm going to bed,"

"I'm coming with you," smirks the blonde. I leave no hesitation and settle off with a firm,

"No,"

Disappointment crosses Emma's face and I just laugh. I want to follow her back to her bed, however seeing her desperate for me is somewhat much better. As I settle into my bed, I overhear Emma's snoring and smirk to myself before shutting my eyes and drifting off to sleep. In the morning, this happens:

"Emma what the actual fuck!?" Regina yells hopelessly at the blonde, lying on her bed, luckily not in. Even though the brunette secretly wants Emma in her bed, she still has to act as she doesn't, for the amusement of her own sake.

"Oh my god, Regina I'm sorry!" cries the blonde in distress, "I guess I heard your screaming in the night and came to check on you, but then I clearly fell asleep," The brunette begins to feel guilt from her teasing, like she cares about Emma's poor excuse. Therefore she gives an apology.

"It's okay, really Emma, I love you, remember?"

"I love you too, but I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Quit it, dear, it's okay," Emma smiles in response and rushes downstairs to check on Henry, when it suddenly occurred to her that they never actually found out what the curse was...

(20 minutes later)

"I'm just saying, Regina, if this wasn't a curse, this time, we should get him to hospital!"

"Sure, and what if it is?!" yells the brunette. "They'll keep a hold of him, not finding out what is wrong and then declare that there's nothing we can possibly do! Besides, this isn't real remember? We don't have to bring him back!"

"Um, Regina?" Emma mutters. "Gold said that we had to give true love's kiss to ensure Henry was alive when this curse broke," Immediately, the brunette hurries over to her son placing a soft kiss on his head. A hopeful spark surrounds them, the same spark that she noticed when she kissed Emma, the true love's spark.

"Why the hell doesn't this work?" exclaims Regina in a frustrated tone.

"It's not that simple," Emma mumbles. "In order to break this curse that we're in, the two people who started it must give true love's kiss, we have to kiss, Regina,"

"We've already done that," sighs the brunette in a frustrated tone. "Besides, what you're saying makes no sense, if we broke the curse together Henry would still be ill?" questions Regina.

"Yeah," the blonde nods, only just understanding the conversation.

"And you're also implying that we must kiss Henry to save him?" Emma's attention focuses on the brunette, now she thinks about it, it doesn't sound like much help, what do they do?

"Swan, you're truly useless." claims Regina before she takes an exaggerated exhale. Moments later the two find themselves kissing again. _How does this keep happening?_ Wonders the brunette. Anyway, she likes it and begins deepening the luxurious moment.

"Ow!" yells the startled blonde, "what was that for?"

"You kissed me, this is a highly inappropriate moment for that!"

"You kissed me back," mumbles Emma, avoiding all contact with the other woman.

"You're sexy when you whine," states the brunette. As an extremely embarrassed face appears to be shocked. _First she whacks my butt, telling me hands off, and then she calls me sexy for whining about it!_ Emma thought. She clears her throat before speaking again.

"Why aren't we talking about the curse, or Henry?" asks the blonde.

"I need something, or someone to distract me," states the brunette, truthfully.

"Oh my god Regina, you make me so confused, why do you need distraction from this?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just easier to focus whilst I'm around you," her honest voice brings Emma to a smile that won't stop increasing in size.

"I'm going for a walk, catch yah later?" explains the brunette. _How can she be so confident about this?_ Emma wonders as she nods at Regina in agreement. _Oh my god, I'm going to go with her, I can't help myself,_ sighs the blonde to herself.

"Regina!" shouts Emma. The brunette turns around unknowingly and faces Emma before questioning her presence.

"Why are you following me?" questions Regina.

"I'm not following you, I decided to come with you, that's all," states the blonde. The brunette smirks before allowing Emma to accompany her.

"There's something about you, Emma, I don't know what it is, all I know is that I love you,"

"Um, I love you too?" With that, the two women walk for what seems like ages around Storybrooke until they reach the forest. Then, they each step onto the grass and grab a small tree to haul them up the bank.

"I love this place," Regina states as she lifts her arms up taking in the fresh forest-y air and grabs Emma's warm hand soon after. Tension sinks into the two as Emma wraps her fingers tight around the brunette's causing a bolt of excitement to rush through them.

"Okay, Emma, let's proceed!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got another chapter done! Thank you everyone for your support! Xxx**

Two hours pass and then eventually the couple decide to get back to Operation Cobra.

"We should go back to Gold's shop, with or without him, we will find something in there that can help us," confirms the brunette.

"Like what?" asks Emma.

"I don't know, depends on what we find," the girls let go of their hands and one after the other run down the steep hill, attempting to avoid physical contact with any stumps in their way. - Which fails because Emma slips on a rock and bumps her head, smacking it to the ground as hard as it could possibly handle. "Emma!" yelps the brunette in a terrified voice. When the blonde doesn't shift, Regina's heart begins pumping almost to the point where she thought she was having a heart attack. Carefully rolling Emma to her side, the extremely frightened and worried brunette notices a large amount of blood coming from her head. "I'm t-taking you to h-hospital, Emma," says a shaken voice.

"How is she?"

"She's alive, luckily, but unconscious, if she wasn't as hard as she is, she could have died; she's a real survivor, Regina," explains Whale.

"Why the anxious face?" questions Regina.

"If she doesn't awaken soon, she could die in the next few weeks, I'm sorry,"

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Regina screams before stomping out the building, wiping any lost tears away.

"Gold!" the brunette yells as she marches her way into the pawn shop.

"Can I help you, Miss Mills?"

"How do I break the curse?" screams Regina, over pronouncing the 'How'.

"Ugh, fine," sighs the imp. "As I told your lover before, True Love's kiss is the only way,"

"Well me and Emma have kissed, it was true love!" Gold's face turns pale as his mouth drops open.

"You, and the mayor kissed?" questions Gold.

"Yeah, and each of us has kissed Henry, that was also clearly true love," Regina yelps, "It doesn't work!"

"Look, for whatever reason I let you two use this curse, I-"

"You did it for Henry!" interrupts the brunette, leaving the man in shock.

"I don't care for Henry,"

"He's your grandson, but that's not the reason why you worry about him, what changes in the future for you or Henry?" asks Regina in concern.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"All magic comes with a price, when you gave us that curse, Emma asked you what was in it for you and you said, Henry," states the brunette, again, leaving the man in shock.

"He's my grandson, how?"

"Your son, N-Baelfire is Henry's father," once again, Regina's words leave Gold in shock. After he finally accepts that, Gold turns around hunting through some shelves. Regina watches him as he uses his finger to run through some books before stopping on one.

"Here, this book will teach you about every single curse; find the one you want and save your son," the imp passes a vast book that must have been about 3 inches wide. Grabbing it from his hands, Regina dashes out and stuffs it in her handbag.

When she arrives back at the hospital, she catches her eye on Henry at the front desk and decides to listen in on his and the receptionist's conversation.

"Sorry kid, you can't visit any patient without an adult,"

"Please, it's my mom, I-"

"Hey kiddo! I'll take you in," Regina massages Henry's scalp before smiling and walking him towards Emma. "Sweetie, last time I saw you, you were dying, someone cursed you, how are you even here? Emma and I left you at home,"

"Um, no, I was at school today," Regina's face turns pale. _Henry doesn't remember. And he doesn't even know he got cursed?_ Regina doesn't want to startle Henry so she just carries on with taking him to see Emma

"Thanks ma," The brunette smiles at her son's cuteness and leads him into the room where Emma lies. "What happened?"

"She fell over," states the brunette, attending the blonde's side.

"Ma, have you tried true love's kiss?" questions Henry. Regina grins at that and places a kiss on her son's head.

"Why don't you?" whispers the brunette. Henry ponders over his mom and gently places a warming kiss on her head.

"It didn't work," disappointed, the kid points at the blonde, encouraging for his other mom to have a go.

"Henry, true love's kiss only breaks magic, I'm afraid," sighs the brunette. A few seconds later, Whale enters the room followed by several nurses, yelling out to each of them. Regina immediately looks at the heart scan and turns almost as white as snow when she sees that it's not beating. Although she wants to stay and watch over Emma, she can't have Henry involved in this dramatic scene, therefore she takes him out of the room and faces him away from the blonde. However, her son seems to smiling, he looks happy. Wait, no, her son can't possibly have just risen from the curse. She also noticed that there wasn't the usual spark when he kissed Emma. Henry's been Cora'd. She can't show whoever this stranger is that she knows it's not him. Therefore she just resumes with encouraging him. "She's going to be okay, Henry," she promises.


	8. Chapter 8

"We got her back, but she's on her last few breaths, I'd make the most of your time with her just in case," Whale suggests. Simultaneously, both Regina and Henry release a sigh of relief, however Henry's doesn't seem to be as genuine. Anyway, as long as Emma's alive, she can break the curse, however, she must figure out how soon. The brunette shoos away the doctor and nudges Henry before pulling out the book Gold gave her earlier.

"What's that?" asks Henry, well, the person in Henry's body.

"A book of curses," Regina answers. "It may be of some use to us," the two spend at least a half hour looking for the right curse. Until the fake Henry points at one of the pages.

"Page 627, 'Changing Things Around'"

"Lame name for a curse as complex as this," The brunette says.

 _Changing Things Around_

 _A curse to punish two individuals into understanding each other. The only way the curse can be broken is if the two victims share true love's kiss. The curse resets everything and any changes during it will be affected in the present time._

"Interesting," says Regina. Then she wonders for a moment. _Hang on, why is this stranger helping me break the curse, who the hell is it?_

"Your right, it is interesting, true love's kiss doesn't seem to work though," sighs the fake Henry. - Not sounding anything like the real one, at all. "Where are you going?" he asks as Regina jumps up from her chair and grabs her things.

"Just going back to Gold's, stay here," She's actually going home to her mansion, however her real son is there and the fake one wouldn't want her to see him. Once she arrives, the first thing she does is run over to Henry and places him somewhere safer. "Please wake up, Henry," she whispers, brushing back his hair. It's not fair on her, she's losing the two people who she really needs; she'll get locked up in an insane hospital if she tries to tell someone else. What does she do? For now, she needs to focus on Henry and Emma, like the book said; any changes made during the curse will affect what happens once it's broken. This means she was wrong, this basically _is_ real. Besides, she can't do this without either of them. I guess it should be Emma she awakens first as she wasn't actually cursed.

Carefully watching out for the fake Henry, Regina enters the hospital once again, wandering into Emma's room. "Whale?"

"She's awake, finally, but very shaken and delicate, take care, Regina," Without hesitation she barges into the room watching Emma as a massive grin crawls up both of their faces.

"Regina!" cries the blonde. "What have I missed?" she asks after noticing the brunette's face shrink a little.

"Henry's been Cora'd, there's a fake 'him' wandering around,"

"Shit!" the blonde the yells, causing several nurses from outside the room to stare at her in concern. "You gotta get me out of here," She throws off the covers from her bed and gets ready to lift herself up until Regina tightly grips her arm.

"No, Emma, you're in a terrible condition and-"

"I'm not leaving you to this curse shit on your own, Regina, no matter what, especially not with a fake Henry walking around," A smile in agreement crosses the brunette's face.

"You sure?" she whispers.

"More sure than anything, oh, hey, do you think the person who Cora'd Henry is the person who cursed him in the first place?" wonders the blonde. Regina takes it into consideration and nods her head.

"Yeah, maybe,"

"Should we go then?" asks Emma.

"Yup," although the nurses shake their heads in a nerved way, both Emma and Regina proceed to exit the building. Soon after, they walk over to the mansion. Finally, they both are inside with the real Henry. "I went back to Gold whilst you were unconscious,"

"And?" questions Emma.

"He gave me this book of curses, we found the one we're in, and it's called 'Changing Things Around',"

"That's a boring name!"

"Just what I said!" says Regina in excitement. The blonde examines the consequences of the curse and takes a mental note of all of it.

"Do you think we could find the curse that Henry's in?"

"Possibly, but it would be very hard, it's most likely to be a sleeping curse, however, there are many things out there that do the same thing," explains Regina. With that, Emma quickly flicks through the pages looking for one saying 'Sleeping Curse'. Finally, at page 838, she finds it.

 _Sleeping Curse_

 _Can only be broken by 'True Love's Kiss' If the victim has already been affected by the sleeping curse and awoken by 'True Love's Kiss' the affect will be stronger therefore may need more than one True Love's Kiss at the same time._

"Oh my god, Regina, Henry's been affected by the curse before!" _-thanks to me_ Regina remembers. "But I'm confused, in this time you hadn't made the turnover yet,"

"Oh, but I did, sadly. We have all been taken back in time, Emma. We weren't reset, just all of us have been taken back in time. That's why Henry doesn't look ten,"

"Oh, okay, but anyway, should we both kiss Henry, now then?"

"If it is the sleeping curse, yes, we should give it a go," the woman run over to their son but are both forced to halt when the _fake Henry_ stands in their way.

"Haha, you're not getting away that easily, dearies,"

"Gold!" the two simultaneously scream.

"It's Rumpelstiltskin, actually, Mr Gold is still in his shop,"

"Wha...what, h-ow?" stutters the brunette. He turns into his 'imp' form and proceeds talking.

"I came to the real world to kill Henry, but then the stupid future me curses us all and not only that, gives you the book to let you figure out how to break it,"

"Why do you want to kill Henry? And why does the future you care about him?" asks Emma in deep concern.

"Henry is apparently going to be the thing that 'ends' me, I'm not taking chances, and the future me probably grows strong to the boy, and I'm to convince him not to,"

"Well good luck with that," screams Emma as she grabs Regina's arm and takes the both of them to Henry. "Quick!" she yelps as she kisses her son, the brunette quickly snaps back in to action and does the same thing. A huge flash of light spreads around them, forcing a gush of wind to spray through them. Emma looks around, Henry's back in one piece, Regina's no longer wearing her red leather jacket and Rumple has gone. She did it, _they_ did it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one is short, but It's the last and I hope you enjoy, if anyone wants an epilogue I could try to write one out! xx**

"You did it!" cries Henry, tightly gripping his arms around his two mothers'. "That was interesting, me calling you the Evil Queen, Emma," they all laugh.

"Yeah kid, I suppose it was," snorts the blonde, smirking in Regina's direction. The brunette looks back and offers a little smile before hugging her son once again.

"Do you think that imp is still here; in Storybrooke?"

"I doubt it, however, I'm still convinced that there's another reason why Gold cares so much for Henry,"

"Let's go check then, Madame Mayor," they all chuckle and leave Henry in peace, finally. They enter the pawn shop searching for Gold. Then, out of nowhere, a voice makes the two jump.

"Nice to see you're holding hands," Gold snorts in laughter. The woman look at their hands, Regina is about to let go but Emma just gives a small squeeze and shakes it around. The warm touch encourages the hand hold to resume.

"Let it out, Gold, why did you really let us use the curse?" questions Emma. A harsh sigh escapes the man as he clears his throat and prepares to speak.

"I knew of my plans back then, I knew the past me was going to try and kill your son. I knew that if I didn't let you have the curse, he would have kidnapped him, even though he wouldn't have died, you would have never seen him again and he'd be stuck in the sleep," states Gold. The two women glare deeply into the imps eyes, gulping along with their stare. He proceeds, "I also knew that the past me was going to try and stop me from helping you two and that he was going to convince me to turn evil again. I had come too far with Belle so I prevented that from happening, also by using the curse,"

"Hmm, so you did all that for Belle?"

"I, err, guess so," states Gold. Happy with their response, the pair skip excitedly out of the shop and back into the mansion.

"Um, Regina, Henry's asleep," Emma points at their snoring son in concern.

"Relax, Swan, he's fine, he's also snoring, which is a good sign, let's just take him off of that lumpy couch and into his actual, bed, okay?"

"Okay," murmurs the blonde as they both lift up their heavy child and carry him up the stairs.

"Night sweetie," the brunette whispers before gently placing a light kiss on Henry's forehead. Soon after, the proud moms hop into the bed. The _same_ bed. And find themselves drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

The End.


End file.
